


An Intentional Accident

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	An Intentional Accident

八年级那年，马尔福变化很大。从里到外都变了。

哈利坐在格兰芬多长桌边，装作在喝一杯南瓜汁，眼神却不断飘向另一头的斯莱特林餐桌。首先他变瘦了。马尔福本来就很瘦，但脸颊上至少有点肉，现在那点肉也没了，整个人瘦削得像个影子。但这并没有让他看起来不好，只是少了那种少年感，他好像一夜之间成年了，变成了成熟的大人。他的皮肤也更加苍白；暑假长长的头发没有剪掉，松松地垂落在两边，后面的用一根发绳扎起来。天哪，他看起来很欲。

是的，哈利脑子里蹦出来的就是这个词。那件现在看上去有些松垮的袍子，领口里露出的锁骨和脖颈，他细白的手指有意无意抚过嘴唇的方式，还有脸上挂着的懒洋洋的微笑。马尔福以前从来不这么笑，他的笑是嘲讽的、尖刻的、夸张的，不是这样——好像他突然打算给你口一个似的。

另一个变化，甚至比外貌上的变化更叫人吃惊，就是他不再嚣张了。当然啦，他爸爸进了阿兹卡班，一天24个小时都有傲罗在家门口晃荡，没那个资本再趾高气昂的。哈利的设想里，他会变得敏感易碎，可能拒绝所有人的靠近。可马尔福没有，他比以前更喜欢社交，甚至和其它学院的学生也和睦相处，在各种人的包围中歪着头笑，仿佛在勾引所有人。

哈利捂住脸。他真的不知道是不是自己的问题，他觉得马尔福做什么都在刻意散发魅力。

他和马尔福没什么照面的机会。本来这才是正常情况，以前他们动不动就打在一起，完全是由于马尔福单方面找哈利麻烦。少了那些挑衅让哈利心里发空，他无理地认为他该是那个金发混蛋的注意力中心。他想要他看着他——像以前那样来气气他——或者，发展出一点更加旖旎的关系。他想上马尔福，这真是世界上听起来最疯狂的事了。

晚上他回到格兰芬多休息室，不打算那么快回到床上睡觉，那意味着又一个晚上的狂野春梦；梦里的马尔福有时是裸着的，有时穿着一件松松垮垮的校袍，对着他懒洋洋地笑，然后跪下去，含住他的阴茎。

“……你也该试试。说实话，既然他没那么混蛋了，放着白吃的不要就是傻子……”

壁炉边一个沙发组那儿传来几个男生的小声交谈，他们都出了柜，经常凑在一起交流些其他男生不会想听的话题。哈利本来不打算参与，他还不确定自己的性向，就算确定了也暂时不想公开，但无意飘进耳朵里的一句“马尔福”一下子吸引力他的注意力。他悄悄屏住呼吸，竖起耳朵听那边的动静。

“你怎么确定他会答应？我们这没人试过。他出了名的讨厌格兰芬多。”

“我听拉文克劳的学长说了，他来者不拒……”

哈利以为他听错了。来者不拒？是他理解的那种来者不拒吗？

之后那几个家伙的声音压得更低，他没能听到更多。那几个字在他的大脑内轰响，不断产生回音。

第二天他在魔药课上看到马尔福时，满脑子都是“他来者不拒”。他开始神经质地观察马尔福的一举一动：他对扎比尼笑了一下；交完作业从讲台上走下来时，另一个斯莱特林拍了他的屁股；他转过头，脸红红的，对那个混蛋眨了眨眼。一切都明了了，哈利咬牙切齿地想。马尔福确实变成了个彻头彻尾的婊子，谁都可以指染他万人迷的屁股。谁都可以——那为什么他不可以？

他开始不加掩饰地盯着马尔福看。课堂、用餐、任何一次在走廊上的碰面，他就用直勾勾、赤裸裸的眼神追随那个瘦削的身影。他以为这样起码可以引起他的愤怒，放在从前，马尔福早就冲过来和他干架了。怎样都好，如果他真的冲过来，那哈利绝对会把他按在墙上强吻。

可正如他对其他人的冷淡态度一转变得友好（可能过于友好），他对哈利的狂热似乎消失得无影无踪了。面对他大庭广众下的视奸，马尔福的表情没有一丝一毫的变化。哈利这样疑惑了两周，才终于弄明白马尔福在刻意回避他。刻意淡化他们的交集。这个发现让他心里同时翻涌起狂喜和狂怒——他很高兴自己在马尔福心里还是特殊的，不管是什么方面的特殊；同时他为马尔福单方面切断他们的联系十分恼火。他有什么资格，在花六年惹恼他后脱身得一干二净？

他打开了许久未用的活点地图。如果他的两个朋友还在身边，也许早就发现他的不对劲并试图阻止他；可罗恩和赫敏并没有回来上八年级。罗恩直接获得了参加傲罗训练的资格，本来哈利也是，但他暂时不确定自己是不是真的想当一名傲罗。而赫敏早就通过了N.E.W.Ts的考试，自然不需要来上课。活点地图上马尔福总是和别人在一起，他很不愉快地发现。有时那两个名字几乎重合在了一起——老天，他们在做什么显而易见。哈利拼命克制自己撕碎地图的冲动，紧盯着那两个重合的名字，目光几乎要把那烧出一个洞。

他终于发现马尔福落了单，是在圣诞夜前夜，几乎所有学生都回家过圣诞去了，而向来娇生惯养的小少爷却选择了留校。其实也能理解，他的母亲去了法国，庄园里除了傲罗和家养小精灵什么也没有。哈利找借口搪塞了罗恩去陋居的邀请，在寝室里默默等着，直到那个名字从地窖里出来，进去了二楼的一间厕所。

他利索地翻身下床，急匆匆朝那个厕所赶去。到那时马尔福正在镜子前洗手，被他一把掼进隔间，用力压在隔板上。

哦操！——波特？”马尔福惊呼，看到是他时语调更是上扬了几个度。他开始挣扎，但感受到哈利抵在他腿间的膝盖时，他只是了然地笑了一下，接着放松地向后靠在了隔板上。哈利心里一沉，压着的手臂更加用力；传言是真的。

“我没想到救世主也对我感兴趣。”马尔福仰着头，刻意向他暴露出脆弱白皙的脖子。“何必这么麻烦呢？只要你一句话，谁不愿意主动去你床上趴好？”

哈利凑上去用力吮吸他的脖子，听他发出细小的呻吟。“你明明就在躲我。”

马尔福慢慢地解着自己的袍子。“我只是不想和你起争端。如果我知道你瞪我是想上我，就不躲了。”

这副样子叫哈利胸中升腾起一股无名怒火，他停下嘴上的动作，用力揉了一把马尔福的下体。马尔福急喘几下，膝盖发软，抓住了他的手腕。

“你为什么变成这样？”他问，放轻了手上的动作，握住手里的性器抚弄敏感的顶端。“我听了传言……他们说你来者不拒。”

“唔……波特，我和你做爱不代表你可以打听我的私事……啊！”马尔福被他突然的用力刺激得尖叫，腿下意识夹紧了他的腰。哈利加速撸动，声音更加低沉：“我想知道。你让所有人上你，甚至包括我……为什么？”

马尔福闭口不言，只从微张的唇缝里溢出喘息和低吟。哈利的拇指抵住了马眼。他立马睁大了眼睛：“波特，别！”

“告诉我。”

“你真的很烦……唔嗯，松手……”他仍不松口，小幅度地扭着腰，往哈利硬挺的性器上蹭。哈利不为所动，拇指依然抵在上面，另一只手圈住根部狠狠捏了一下。马尔福高声尖叫。

“操！如果你发现当个婊子比当个食死徒容易，你也会去做的！”他恶狠狠地说道。哈利顿了顿，松开了手，看他剧烈地射在他的手上，双眸因为高潮一片湿润、手指紧紧抓着衣摆。

“这是你的理由吗，马尔福？”哈利替他脱下上衣，把裤子拉到膝弯，让他坐到坐便器上去。“可是所有人都知道你没有罪……审判过程是公开的。”

马尔福软软地靠在马桶盖上任他动作，嘴里嘟囔道：“只要我做过错事，别人就永远不会原谅我。特别是我爸爸还在阿兹卡班。”

“那你也不必——”

“我不用你来说教我，波特！”他尖锐地打断他。“我只知道当我给他们口交之后，他们不仅不会找我麻烦，还会对其他人说：‘他是个不错的家伙’。你能否认我现在很受欢迎吗？比以前任何时候都？”

哈利哑口无言。他只好更用力地用手指插马尔福，让尖叫堵住他该死的嘴。他猜到战后前食死徒的境遇不会多好……但至于差到什么程度，他一无所知。也许他真的受过欺凌，过分到他宁愿跪在地上给那帮混蛋口。

“关门，波特。还有静音咒，我以为我不需要提醒你的。”马尔福在喘息的间隙说道。哈利头也不回地挥了挥手，门砰的一声合上了。

“……你在炫耀吗？”过了一会儿，他才闷闷地问。哈利亲了亲他的嘴唇，“只是不想放开你。”

他才发现这是他们第一个吻。马尔福的嘴唇很软，比他脸上的其他部位都更有肉感，泛着柔嫩的粉色。哈利很想知道它们被阴茎磨得通红是什么样子的。他说完话又吻了上去，这回更加强势和肉欲，舌头窜进温热的口腔，搅动出响亮的水声。马尔福热情地回应着他，吞咽不及的唾液顺着嘴角聚在下巴上，亮晶晶地反着光。哈利把正在扩张的手指加到了第二根，时而分开时而并起在紧密的甬道进出，探索他的敏感点。马尔福贴着他的嘴唇呜咽，屁股不安分地扭个不停。

“啊！天啊波特！”在哈利的手指蹭过某处时，马尔福猛烈地一弹，离开他的嘴唇惊叫。“就是这儿！继续……啊啊！”

不需要提醒，哈利对着那个地方加紧进攻，低声念了个润滑咒让滑液充盈穴道，方便自己的进出。马尔福的后穴被插出咕啾咕啾的水声，他又硬了，阴茎随着他的动作颤抖着，可怜巴巴地冒着水。

“可以了，可以了波特……插进来……”他低声哀求着，把腿分得更开，邀请哈利的进入。他充耳不闻，又加入第三根手指，一起在红艳的穴口抽插。

“你想不想就这么被指奸到射？”他恶劣地问，“我还没开始操你，你就射了两次了。”

也许是被他的话刺激到，马尔福反而掐住他的手臂，更快地哭喊着到了高潮。射完后他虚脱地靠在马桶盖上，哈利轻松地抬高他一条腿，将自己送了进去。

“操……你真紧。被操过这么多次还这么紧……”甫一进入，他就被穴道的紧致触感舒服得头皮发麻。经过开发的穴道十分柔软，包裹着他的性器蠕动，像有吸力般将他一寸寸往深处带。他只适应了几秒就凶猛地抽送起来，不断捣进深处又抽出，马尔福被操得不断后退，马桶盖撞到墙上发出砰砰的响声。

他在马尔福体内胡乱冲撞了几十下，才放慢节奏照顾起他的敏感点。马尔福早被欺负得浑身发抖，眼泪流了满脸，嗓子都叫得嘶哑了。他的手指无力地扣着他的后颈，在上面留下了许多道浅浅的抓痕。每次哈利顶上他的前列腺，他就低低地哀叫一声，夹着的腿颤一阵，显然已经不剩多少力气。几次高潮耗尽了他的体力，哈利不知收敛的动作却又源源不断地把快感送去他的下体，让那里几乎又要颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

“够了，我不要了……波特你快点……”

“快点什么？”哈利咬住他的乳尖，坏心眼地在乳孔戳了一下，“我以为你喜欢节奏慢的。”

“我叫你快点射！”马尔福瞪他。

“老实说我还早，”他在说谎。其实他也是在咬牙硬撑着，斯莱特林的小穴像有魔力似的吸个不停，不出多久就会逼得他丢兵卸甲。他想起之前的幻想，“你帮我吸出来？”

马尔福毫不犹豫地同意了：“那你快拿出去。”哈利顺从地退出来，把湿润的阴茎凑到金发男孩的脸边，将两片嘴唇涂得水光淋漓。马尔福又瞪了他一眼，张嘴把顶端含了进去。

“梅林……”他情不自禁地低喘出声。马尔福灵活的舌头绕着他的马眼打转，细致地舔去上面的液体，接着缓缓下沉，尽可能多地吃下去。实在吞不下去了，他就开始上下摆动头部，模范性交的动作让阴茎不断在他口里出入，极富技巧地吮吸着。哈利大声呻吟，手指在身下人的金发里攥紧，快要忍不住射在他要命的嘴里。

“马尔福，我快……”他喘息着，扣住马尔福的脑袋狠狠插了几下，在最后抽了出来，全部射在了对方的脸上。那两片嘴唇如他所想的那样水润红艳，他的眼睛濡湿、脸颊潮红，乳白的液体顺着头发和脸庞缓缓下滑，一副被疼爱惨了的样子。

他愣了一会儿，熟练地对自己的脸施“清理一新”，接着开始穿衣服。哈利抓住他的胳膊：“我能再问你一个问题吗？”

他抬头，眼神既好奇又不耐。“什么？”

“就是……你明知道我不会因为你当过食死徒欺负你。为什么不拒绝我？”

马尔福的脸瞬间涨得通红。他飞快地拉上裤子，撞开哈利就要往外跑。

“以后别那样了，我保护你！”哈利对着那个飞逃的背影大喊。

还有件事他忘了和马尔福说了：他只施了锁门咒。到了明天，他希望能听见换了个版本的传言——或者，让它成为事实。


End file.
